


Too busy Daydreaming

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sean Renard wished he had found his mate, and the one time he realized she'd been there waiting for him the whole time.</p><p>OR</p><p>Sometimes Sean Renard's reality is better than his day dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too busy Daydreaming

1)

The first time Sean Renard, Captian of the Portland P.D. and Prince of Portland, wished he had a mate was in a bar, having drinks with Nick and Hank. They had been talking about past relationships, namely Hank's four Ex-Wives, when Nick and Hank had turned to their Captain.

"Come on, Your turn Cap" Hank said. 

"My turn? What do you mean?" Sean replied.

"Surely you must have been around the block, you know, fallen for someone, at least once Sean. Any general advice?" Nick asked.

Sean sighed and finished the last mouthful of his beer. Hank raised an eyebrow.

"That bad, huh?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"No, it's more a case of that sad really." Sean replied. "I'm Wesen. Love doesn't come easy, most especially for Zauberbiesten."

"How so?" Nick perked up at the mention of Wesen. Sean groaned internally. It looked like he wasn't going to get away with a vague answer, especially since the Grimm in Nick was curious.

"Wesen have Mates as well as lovers. We can only really love our mates. Lovers are more a temporary fling, a means to scratch an itch." Hank raised an eyebrow as Sean continued. "Wesen can always tell if someone will be a mate or a lover. Lovers never become Mates. It just doesn't happen. Some Wesen can have multiple Mates, such as Bauerschwein, who are able to move on and love again if their mate dies. Others, like Zauberbiesten, only have a single Mate for their entire lives. If they die, that's the end of it." Sean replied, coming to a pause as he realized his companions had questions. Nick, in particular, looked pained.

"Did you lose your mate?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, thank god." Sean replied as he signaled the barkeep for another drink. "I just never found my Mate."

Nick looked a little relieved, but still Sean could tell by the look in his eyes that he pitied him. The barkeep came back with Sean's drink and Nick raised his glass.

"I propose a toast." Sean and Hank both looked to him to continue. "To the future. Hopefully one where I don't end up driven crazy by Adalind, Hank finds a Wife that sticks, and Sean find's his mate."

"To the future" Sean and Hank raised their glasses, and as all three of them drank Sean allowed himself a moment to hope that the future Nick spoke of would come to pass.

 

2)

Sean is working so hard on the paperwork for a case that he doesn't realize how late it has gotten.

The case itself had been a fairly easy one to solve, but if the paperwork isn't perfect by the time the D.A. drops in to collect it tomorrow, the case will be thrown out of court and the perpetrator will walk free, no matter how clear the evidence is. Sean couldn't let that happen. So by 9AM tomorrow... scratch that, this morning, the paperwork was going to be perfect and the D.A. and the Mayor were going to sing the Portland Police Department's praises for catching another killer quickly and efficiently.

He is almost startled when he heard a knock at his office door, jumping almost noticeably in his seat as Sargent Wu comes in. Wu is on the night shift that night, and seeing his Captain's light still on and the man is still hard at work slaving over his desk, he decided to make sure he is OK. 

"Surely you should be headed home by now Cap, I mean, you've been working since 10AM yesterday morning and I don't know if you'd noticed, but its 3AM now." Wu is careful to keep his tone away from the one he used to order lower ranking personnel around. 

"I didn't realize the time. I'll be done in a few minutes, just got to finish this paperwork for the D.A." Sean replies, yawning midway through his explanation.

"The D.A. can wait until you've had some sleep Cap. Besides, surely you have a life outside the office to get back to?" Wu replies. Sean sighs and gets up from his desk, carefully stretching his cramped legs out.

"I would have if I had a Mate." Sean mutters to himself, but, if the small frown that appeared on Wu's face was anything to go by, Wu hears him loud and clear as he walks out the door.

 

3)

Adalind brings the baby to visit Nick at work, and to be introduced to Sean, Hank, and Wu. He is smaller than Diana was when Sean first met her, despite being a week older at this point than Diana had been the first time he had held her. He looks up to Sean and it is instantly notable that this child has powers. Since he had been born a week ago, Nick and Adalind had been getting along really well, and Sean wasn't naive enough to think that just happenstance. Nick wasn't oblivious either, but accepted being under the child's influence with no complaints. He and Adalind are happy with the newest addition to their little family. It is also obvious that this child will grow up strong, cherished, and safe. 

As she leaves, Sean wonders how different his life would be if he had a Mate. 

Would he have had kids by now? He had long ago realized that Diana was Eric's kid, not his. He still loved her like a daughter, but the spell his mother had found and cast for him had revealed that he didn't have any biological children, thus he reluctantly acknowledged that Diana was Eric's. His mother had been disappointed too, but had comforted him with the declaration that one day, he would be a father and she a grandmother.

Would he have a son that looked like him, dark haired and strong, cheeky and smart, with a head for politics and a yearning to make the world a better place, with his Mate's eyes? 

A daughter with his green eyes and his Mate's features, beautiful enough to turn heads and make sure he spent her teenage years beating back boys with a large stick to make sure they never hurt his little angel?

The imagined children haunt him for the rest of his day, a vision of a future not quite in his grasp.

 

4)

Alone in his bed, Sean wonders if he will ever find his Mate. 

He wonders what it would be like to wake up to his Mate by his side, the smell of them mingled with the smell of him on their sheets. He wonders what it would be like to wake up to the sounds of breakfast cooking in the kitchen and children playing loudly in the hallway as his Mate scolds them, telling them to be careful not to wake him up. 

Five minutes later they would ignore his Mate and come jump on the bed to wake him up. He already knew he would never raise his voice to them. He would pretend he was still asleep, pretend to wake up as they bounced on the mattress like a trampoline, their giggles and cries of "Daddy it's time to get up!" a symphony to his ears. Lunging out of the bed and dragging them down, shrieking with laughter, into the blankets with him as his mate watches on with an amused smile.

And later in the evening, whether he had worked all day or not, he would always read them a bed time story. He would always make time for his kids. He would read the words off the pages, making funny voices for each character. The kids giggling until they slipped into a world of happy dreams and he would sneak out the door, leaving it open a bit and the hallway light on, so if they woke they knew they were safe. Nothing would ever lurk in the dark and scare his kids.

He could see himself sneaking down the hallway and into the master bedroom, grabbing his Mate from behind and making them jump, making them laugh too. Holding and kissing them, making sure they always knew how precious they were to him. Falling into bed together. 

The feeling of skin on skin, sleeping naked with another. What it would feel like to be able to take his mate into his arms and make sweet passionate love to them? Gasps, moans, grunts, unintelligible sentences screamed out as the climax together, the warmth of another body curled close to his, holding him, making him feel safe and secure. 

Hands stroking over his skin and through his hair with tenderness and love as he sleeps peacefully, with no nightmares and no worries.

He ends up wanking off in the shower desperately wishing he had a Mate to help him get his life fixed up.

 

5)

Sean is chasing a lead the next time he ends up thinking about his Mate. Nick and Hank are preoccupied chasing another lead down as he stalks through the forest on the northern side of his city, looking for any clue that Geiers have been active in the area. He is out there beating through the brush for a good four hours before he is certain that this lead has been yet another dead end. Disappointed and covered in leaves and the odd smear of dirt, he makes his way back through the trees to his SUV.

He ends up going to Monroe and Rosalee's spice shop to grab some tea on the way back to the precinct. He almost feels better when he enters the musky spicy smell of the tea shop, the only thing heralding his arrival the tinkling of the bell above the door. He hears a voice out the back call out 'Coming' before he hears the scuffle of footsteps heading his way.

"Captain Renard, it's been a while. How are you?" Rosalee Calvert calls out as she makes her way to assist him. The Fuchsbau is glowing, and heavily pregnant with her and Monroe's first child. Sean gives her a smile as Monroe comes around the corner and scolds her for not resting like she should be.

It takes him a moment, but eventually Monroe convinces Rosalee to go have a nap in the back room. He returns after quickly settling her with what appears to be practiced ease.

Monroe is incredibly astute, and notices Sean's not his normal self almost right away.

"You don't look too flash, can I help you with anything?" He asks, clearly concerned.

"I've fond what I was after. Just the tea thanks" Sean replies with a wane smile.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? We may be able to help?"

"Unfortunately unless you can find my Mate for me, you really can't help." Sean sighs.

Monroe gives him a look of pity, and Sean remembers that not long ago he had been in the same boat. Before he found Rosalee, Monroe had been a loner and an outcast, especially because of his diet. His kind would not spend time with him and other would not believe he was reformed. It had been a lonely existence.

"My only advice on that front is to hang in there. Fates willing, one day your mate will appear and everything will be perfect." Monroe tells him as he pays for his tea.

Sean hopes he's right.

 

+1)

Sean is in the precinct after a hard morning. Several of the leads in the latest Wesen related case have come to dead ends, Nick is injured, Hank is angry, Wu is scared, and the trail is running cold. He needs coffee. He needs comfort. He needs a Mate to ground him, to make everything better. 

He is startled out of his intense wave of want by a knock at the door of his office. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye tells him that it is one of the Uni's, a Wesen, a Fuchsbau, he has met before by the name of Miah Trisk. At his grunt for her to enter, she pops her head into his office 

"Tough day, huh?" She asks quietly. He grunts a response. "Do you need or want a hand with anything." She asks. 

He doesn't lift his head when he tells her he'll be fine. 

"With all due respect Captain, you don't look fine." She replies just quiet enough for him to hear. 

He pops his head up and his green eyes meet her concerned hazel gaze. 

Suddenly everything clicks. 

A calming warmth sweeps through his body and his mind is filled with feelings of safety and belonging. His limbs tingle and he feels like the gravity of the planet has been transferred to this one person at the other end of his office. His soul cries out, begging him to hold her in his arms, cradle her close like the precious angel she is. His salvation. His love. He does not hesitate to get up from his desk and embrace her, pulling her close as her head rests gently on his chest.

Everything feels perfect. 

And he can tell by the way she's looking at him that she can feel it too. They both smile, slightly out of breath from the intensity of the emotions coursing through them. 

Sean Renard, Captian of the Portland P.D. and Prince of Portland, finally finds his Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you care! Comments much appreciated. Anything I need to fix, please let me know as I wrote this as it came to mind.


End file.
